1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device (LCD), and more particularly to a backlight module for the LCD, which is provided with the lamp positioning devices to locate the lamps at the predetermined positions relative to the reflective film and the diffusive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional active direct-light backlight module comprises a frame on which a reflective film, plural lamps and a diffusive plate are mounted in sequence. The lamps provide light, a part of which directly travels to the diffusive plate and a part of which is reflected by the reflective film and travels to the diffusive plate. The diffusive plate diffuses the light traveling therethrough.
The luminous intensity of the backlight module relate to the properties of the reflective film, the lamps and the diffusive film, and more particularly, the relationship of the positions of the reflective film, the lamps and the diffusive film.
The conventional backlight module fixes the opposite ends of the lamps to the walls of the frame. The tolerance of the elements and the thermal effect makes the lamps deviate from the designated locations. As a result, the luminous intensity of the backlight module might be decreased. Furthermore, the backlight modules of the same model might have various performances because the space relationships of the reflective film, the lamps and the diffusive film of each backlight modules are inconsistent.